


Shield My Heart

by raidelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard!Keith, Designer!Allura, M/M, Model!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Shiro's a model who, according to his friend Allura, has a horde of "overzealous" fans and thus needs a bodyguard.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 37





	Shield My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-fic that I originally posted on another site.
> 
> The next part is already in the works, but I'm uploading this as a single-chapter story for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, even if it's a little cliff-hanger-ish.

“Allura,” Shiro sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“Oh yes, you do!” Allura insists. “Did you not see what happened out there?” She gestures towards the floor-to-ceiling windows of his hotel room. Down below, there are still adoring fans milling around.

“That doesn’t happen every day.”

“But it’s happening more and more frequently now.”

“Allura,” Shiro sighs again.

“Shiro,” Allura sighs back. “I know you love your fans and that not all of them are as… overzealous.”

Shiro notices the pause and smiles almost regretfully. “You were going to say ‘rabid,’ weren’t you?”

“The point is that you were vulnerable, Shiro. Someone got close enough to grab you and you nearly got mobbed.”

“I can handle myself. I just got surprised, that’s all.”

“And you shouldn’t have been, if someone was watching your back.”

“Ugh,” Shiro groans. “Tell me again why I agreed to model for you?” He arches an eyebrow at her, his tone tired but teasing.

“Because I’m your best friend and you adore me,” Allura says cheekily. “And don’t tell me you don’t love what you’re doing!”

Shiro doesn’t refute it because he does. He didn’t expect it, sure, but he also can’t deny that he’s come to love and appreciate modeling. It doesn’t hurt that Allura has that magic touch that makes him feel, well, beautiful. Her message, too, is something empowering and Shiro can definitely get behind that.

“So? Bodyguard?” Allura prompts when Shiro doesn’t speak for a long while.

“Oh, fine, fine. But just one, okay?” Shiro concedes.

“Great!” Allura claps her hands excitedly. “I already have a list of potential candidates, so you can look through their profiles right and maybe see who you want?”

“Oh my god,” Shiro groans. “You’ve been preparing to spring this on me for a while now, haven’t you?”

“Hmm,” Allura hums happily, passing him her data pad. “Maybe. Just take a look, alright? I asked Coran for some help but I vetted that list.”

“Vetted how?”

“Well, you know,” Allura shrugs, but her prim mouth is pursed in that way Shiro knows means she’s hiding a smile. “People I think you’ll get along with.”

“Right,” Shiro mumbles, looking at the profile sheet of a man named Keith Kogane. “Huh.” He runs a finger down the page, noting details such as “proficient in close quarter combat” and “#1 protection officer at Garrison Security Agency.”

A photo on the top right corner of the page draws Shiro’s eye and promptly makes him stare. Ketih Kogane has a lean, angular face and jet-black hair pulled back in a low braid that hung over his shoulder. He has a scar on the right side of his face, curling up from the chin and tapering to a point near his eye. His eyes are his most arresting features, though, a dark color that looks like blue-gray or even purple. _It looks like the night sky_ , Shiro notes idly, before his eyes slide down to the man’s lips, the lower one fuller than the top and —

“See anyone you like?” Allura asks and Shiro jolts.

“Um…” he says distractedly. “Um, I…”

Allura peers into the data pad and smiles. Shiro is rather alarmed at the wicked glee in her eyes.

“Keith Kogane, hm?”

Shiro nods helplessly, then looks back at the photo on the data pad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! I promise I reply to comments.
> 
> You can find me on
> 
> Twitter: raidelle3573  
> Discord: raidelle#3573  
> Tumblr: raidelle


End file.
